Naruto & Tayuya
by ghiblilover
Summary: After Orochimaru's failed attempt to recruit Sasuke, Naruto follows Tayuya back to the Sound Village.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Tayuya

I don't own Naruto

This story will make no attempt to follow the cannon of the Naruto universe

This story takes place 8 years after the chunin exams. However Orochimaru never invaded then. He has just now sent the sound 4 to find Sasuke Sorry if certain characters seem OOC, but I don't care. There may be OC's.

Ages

Naruto 20 elite Jonin slated to become hokage when Tsunade retires

Tayuya 20

Chapter 1

_Sasuke realized how stupid siding with Orochimaru would be. He told Tsunade (Sarutobi had retired to spend time with Konohamuru) about the four sound-nin who had tried to recruit him. Three of them were killed by Konoha ANBU. The fourth although injured escaped. Naruto decided to follow her back to Otogakure._

In Otogakure

Tayuya was scared. She knew Orochimaru would be pissed off when he found out she had failed to bring him Sasuke. She knew that he would probably torture her with the cursed seal.

"Tayuya, Orochimaru will see you now," said Kabuto with a sadistic voice. Tayuya was trembling with fear as she entered the snake freak's room. All of a sudden she collapsed in pain.

A creepy voice rang out: "You have failed me too many times Tayuya; you are currently experiencing the first part of your punishment. The second part is that you are going to be used as a guinea pig for my experiments and beaten." "Fuck you Orochimaru. You're a piece of shit," said Tayuya who proceeded to scream in pain. Orochimaru laughed maniacally as Tayuya was beaten.

Naruto snuck into the sound village by disguising himself as a sound Jounin. He saw Tayuya enter Orochimaru's building and decided to watch through a window. When Naruto saw what was happening to Tayuya he went into a rage.

"ENOUGH" yelled Naruto as he burst into the room intent on killing Orochimaru.

"Ah Uzumaki, I was wondering when you would make your entrance, now I can kill you too."

"I'm here to stop you from harming Tayuya," said Naruto

"Ha Ha, you think you can stop me. You have absolutely no chance of defeating me." As if to prove his power he activated the second level of Tayuya's seal causing her even more pain.

"OROCHIMARU, You disgust me. Only the lowest of the low would inflict this kind of torture on one of their most loyal servants, yet you do it without even hesitating you sick bastard."

At hearing this Orochimaru began to laugh even more "Tayuya is just a tool for me to further my goal of learning every jutsu in existence. Frankly, I don't really care if I accidentally kill her here."

Tayuya was shocked. For most of her life she had been devoted to serving Orochimaru, to hear that he thought of her as no more than a pawn, a means to an end caused her to break down crying.

This pushed Naruto over the edge his eyes began to glow red as four of the Kyubi's nine tales appeared behind him and his fingers became like claws. If Naruto had wanted to he could have killed the Snake man on the spot, but Orochimaru had to suffer before he killed him.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" screamed Naruto as he lept at Orochimaru who still seemed unconcerned. That is, until Naruto grabbed his right wrist and began to crush it.

"Argh, How can this be p-p-possible," Orochimaru stammered while enduring the immense pain of having an entire wrist crushed. (A.N. I sliced the tip of my left thumb almost all the way off in October and it hurt like shit. Having your wrist crushed must be one hundred times worse.)

"I have trained for years in order to have this precise control over the fox's chakra. I'm going to make sure you can't hurt anyone else again. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," 100 Narutos appeared and proceeded to beat up Orochimaru and slam him in to various objects. This went on for about fifteen minutes at which time Orochimaru was lying on the ground while bleeding profusely.

"P-please have mercy on me," begged Orochimaru

"You monster, you expect me to have mercy on you, when you don't hesitate to kill people for the smallest mistakes. Well that's not going to happen. I have watched Dragonball Z you know. I know what happened when Goku tried to help Frieza. I'm not going to make that mistake. Goodbye Orochimaru, RASENGAN!"

The room was filled with the light of 100 rasengans all aimed at Orochimaru. Needless to say the world was down one madman. After almost thirty years no one else would be tortured by him ever again.

Why didn't Kabuto help Orochimaru you ask? He had long since slipped out a secret door not to be seen again for many years.

Naruto's eyes went back to normal.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with me?" asked Tayuya.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I want you to come back to Konoha with me. "

"Why the fuck do you care what happens to me?" asked Tayuya

"Because I know what it's like to be treated like dirt, and I don't want anyone else treated that way."

Tayuya was uneasy ; she didn't think anyone cared about her..

"I don't know if I can trust you, I mean I spent so many years serving the damn Snake Bastard just to find out I was nothing but a tool to him," she said

"I'll make sure no one uses you again," he said, "And I will ask Baa-Chan to remove your seal so no one can use it against you."

Tayuya began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"All my life people have used me. You're the first one to just want to be friends with me. I'll go with you but I want to bring someone else too," said Tayuya in a relieved voice.

"Of course you can bring whomever you want, you can even live with me when we get to Konoha," said Naruto

Tayuya directed Naruto to a small shack right near the edge of the village.

"The only person I care about in the village lives here," said Tayuya, "Her name is Kin and she is five years old. I'm like a mother to her. She is coming with us."

"Why does she live in this shack?" asked Naruto

"Because she has the two tailed demon sealed within her," said Tayuya almost crying. "Everyone here hates her. I managed to save her from Orochimaru's experiments."

"Go get her, she's definitely coming," said Naruto as they entered the shack to get Kin

"Kin, we're going to Konoha," said Tayuya.

"R-Really, you mean we are finally getting out of this terrible place?" she asked.

"Yes Kin, this is Naruto and he is taking us back with him," Tayuya explained

"Naruto, why do you want to help us?" asked Kin.

"Because I'm just like you; I have the Kyubi (nine tailed fox) sealed in me. I know what it's like to be treated like dirt." replied Naruto.

With that Kin grabbed the few things she had and they set off for Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sorry if Tayuya seems OOC but I view the cursing and such as a protective shield she uses. I feel that after everything Naruto has done for her she would drop the shield. (just wait till she meets other people. Naruto may get a second wife per the clan restoration act but I won't tell you who yet. Snicker snicker)

I own Naruto and it has made me wealthy

Tayuya: No you don't you dumbass (she starts throwing kunai and shuriken)

Me: SHIT!!! )(I run away as fast as I can)

Chapter 2 The Arrival

Once Naruto, Kin and Tayuya got to Konoha, they went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Baa-chan,' said Naruto.

"Who do you have with you?" asked Tsunade.

"I killed Orochimaru and rescued these two from him. The older one is Tayuya. The younger one is Kin and she is a Jinchuriki like me. She has the two tailed demon cat."

"Would you like to be a shinobi of the leaf, Tayuya?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I would like that a lot," said Tayuya

"Then I hereby instate you as a leaf shinobi. Now we just need to find you and Kin a place to stay," said Tsunade.

"They can stay with me Tsunade. I would like to adopt Kin and raise her as my daughter. Also I wou-"

Suddenly Kin began to cry. "No one but Tayuya has ever been nice to me before. I just can't believe this is really happening."

Naruto picked Kin up and hugged her. "I told you, I'm just like you. I grew up hated by everyone without knowing why. I won't let that happen to anyone else."

"Thanks Naruto," said Kin

"You're welcome, and call me dad Okay." "Alright dad" said Kin

"Baa-chan, could you take a look at Tayuya's curse seal for me?" asked Naruto

"Of course, Tayuya show me the seal." "Alright it's here on my right shoulder," said Tayuya

"I should be able to remove this, we can do it right now if you want," said Tsunade

"Yes let's do it right now," said Tayuya.

"Alright, I need you to lie down Tayuya. This will hurt, Naruto you might have to give her some of your chakra to prevent the shock caused by the sudden removal of the seal." (Medicine has advanced in eight years)

"Juinjutsu Removal" said Tsunade. Tayuya's seal lit up as she began to feel intense pain.

After what seemed like an eternity to Tayuya, but in reality was only ten minutes the seal was successfully removed. Tsunade then had Naruto fill out adoption papers for Kin

Tayuya thanked Tsunade heartily as she, Kin, and Naruto left to go home.

A/N_ Naruto found out that the fourth hokage was his father and is currently living in his ancestral home._

"Holy shit, that's a big house," gasped Tayuya. "How can you afford a place like this?"

"It was my dad's, he was the fourth hokage," answered Naruto

"But I thought you said you were like me and no one liked you," said Kin

"I am like you, I have the Kyuubi sealed in me. I only found out I was the fourth's son a couple of years ago. Even so a lot of people still don't like me."

"Oh, okay."

They entered the house and helped Kin get situated in her room. (Naruto and Tayuya shared a room.)

"I'm hungry Naruto," said Kin

"That's not a problem, because I get free food from Ichiraku Ramen," said Naruto "I kind of saved the owner's daughter from some people who wanted his ramen recipes."

"Let's go," Kin said happily and they left.

"Hello,Ayame."

"Hello, Naruto. Who do you have with you?" asked Ayame.

"This is Tayuya," he said pointing to the redhead. "And this is Kin, my daughter."

Ayame sweat drops. "D-did you say she was your daughter? Where have you been hiding her?"

"She's my adopted daughter," answered Naruto. "I brought her back from the sound village; she is a Jinchuriki like me. Needless to say she was treated pretty badly back in sound. Tayuya came back with me as well. She is like a mother to Kin."

Meanwhile , Kin was happily tearing through five bowls of ramen.

"Wow, you eat like Naruto," exclaimed Ayame.

"I think that all Jinchuriki must have huge appetites," said Naruto

"We should introduce you two to my friends," said Naruto

He introduced Kin and Tayuya to Lee, the Hyugas, Shikamaru (who was in a serious relationship with Temari), Ino, Kiba, Shina, Itachi, Sakura and Sauske. Everyone took it well except for Sakura who very nearly passed out when she found out Naruto had a daughter. Sasuke, Naruto's best friend, had finally given up his quest for revenge and was living happily with Ino. He was one of the few Uchihas to realize that power came not from hatred but from the friends and companions you have and the only Uchiha to activate his Mangekyo Sharigan without killing his best friend. Itachi, who had rejoined Konoha after helping Naruto destroy the Akatsuki was currently a Jonin instructor. Lee had finally stopped acting like Might Guy at the behest of his girlfriend Sakura. She had said something to the effect that he was scaring everyone in the village. Neji and Tenten had been married about a month ago and were very happy. Hinata was upset to see Naruto with another woman but kept calm due to the fact that Kin and Hanabi had become best friends almost immediately. They played together every day. For the first time Kin was truly happy.

Three Months later

There was a loud knock on Naruto's front door. Naruto answered the door. It was one of Tsunade's messengers.

"Lady Hokage requests the presence of you, Tayuya, and Kin immediately."

"Tell her we are leaving right away," said Naruto

Twenty minutes later in the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, I have chosen you as my successor to be the sixth Hokage ,b-

"Really, you mean I'm really goingto be hokage!?"

"YES but there is a mission you must undertake to prove that you are worthy. I need you three to go the the Land of the Sea and investigate the dealings of this man Amachi. We have reports that he has been conducting experiments for Orochimaru. You three are to-"

"Why does Kin need to come?" asked Tayuya.

"I was getting to that if you and Naruto would stop interrupting me. Now where was I, Oh yes, you three will be going undercover as a family that has just moved to the land of the sea. You will be running a ramen stand. Find out everything you can about Amachi and then take him down. You have two months to complete the mission. If you are successful, I will formally announce Naruto as the Sixth Hokage upon your return.

"When do we leave?" asked Naruto.

"Immediately, but first you need to change out of that damned jumpsuit and put on something less obvious, that goes for you too Tayuya. Amachi and his men will recognize you if you don't change your look. That means getting rid of that thing you wear on your head. I have arragned transport to the land of the sea. However, you are on your own once you arrive."

"Can I tell Hanabi goodbye before we leave, dad?" asked Kin.

"Of course Kin," replied Naruto

Kin ran off to find Hanabi. "Naruto don't you think it would be better to leave Kin with the Hyugas," said Tayuya.

"I thought about that but I think it's too soon to separate her from us," replied Naruto

"By the way, how did you end up working for Orochimaru anyway?"

"My stupid bastard of a father sold me to him," replied Tayuya. "My family was poor and my dad was a raging alcoholic who would beat me regularly until he sold me," she began to cry as she spoke. Naruto embraced her. "He sold me to that damn snake bastard Orochimaru, all for money to buy more fucking beer. I swear if I ever see that man again I will beat the shit out of him. Not only did he sell me, but he killed my mother in one of his drunken rages. She was o-only t-trying to protect me. He killed her Naruto. He killed her right in front of me," Tayuya said while crying into Naruto's chest.

"Tayuya, I promise that nothing like that will ever happen to you again," said Naruto, a tear coming from his own eye. "As long as your with me no one will hurt you. I love you Tayuya."

"Thank you, Naruto," stammered Tayuya. "No one has ever wanted me around before, I-I don't know what to say, except I think I love you too."

With that they embraced again. Naruto and Tayuya truly understood each other and the hardships they had been through.

The sound of Kin bursting through the door brought an end to this beautiful moment.

"Daddy, Isn't it time to go yet?" asked Kin

"Yes, we will leave for the Land of The Sea now."

A/N Naruto's new outfit is much like his Shippunden outfit with the more muted colors except he wears a jonin vest and leaf headband when he is not undercover. Tayuya's outfit was a black top with a white shirt over it and black pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto will have only one wife. The multiple wives thing just doesn't fit with this story. Naruto and Tayuya will have a total of three kids. I bet you can guess who the second will be by the fact that they are going to the Land of The Sea.

Naruto: Dragonranger12 does not own me.

And now without further ado

Chapter 3: Land of The Sea

At Uzumaki Ramen which has been open for a few weeks

"I never thought running a ramen stand could be this hard," grumbled Naruto as he cooked yet another batch of ramen.

"Get over it, I need three more Uzumaki specials," said Tayuya.

All of a sudden Naruto came running out screaming; his body covered in steaming hot ramen.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOT."

"I don't even want to know how you managed to do this," said Tayuya.

Tayuya grabbed a bucket of cold water and dumped it all over Naruto. As for why she had a bucket of water waiting; this was not the first time Naruto managed to do something like this. On the first day he set the stand on fire.

"Thank you, Tayuya. I will go make a new batch of ramen," said Naruto

"See that you don't dump this batch on yourself," mocked Tayuya who then turned around to apologize to the numerous customers.

That night

Naruto had just finished closing up Uzumaki Ramen for the night when:

"NARUTO, That bastard Amachi had our Kin kidnapped," shouted Tayuya.

"WHAT, how do you know it was Amachi?" asked Naruto

"Those kids she was playing with came back terrified and said that some men with musical notes on their foreheads took Kin. Amachi is the only one around here with any affiliation to Orochimaru," answered Tayuya.

"Shit, we need a plan to get Kin back, before Amachi does anything to her," said Naruto

Meanwhile at Amachi's base

Upon arrival at Amachi's base Kin was taken to a cell. On the way she swore she saw a pair of sad eyes gazing at her from the darkness. Upon arriving at the cell Amachi was waiting for her.

"It's nice to see you again Kin," said Amachi with a sadistic grin.

"W-what do you mean again?" asked Kin.

"Oh, you don't remember your uncle Amachi? I was the one who sealed the two tailed demon inside of you."

Kin broke down crying. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I want to see how your stamina differs from that of a regular shinobi and run some other experiments. That bitch Tayuya took you away from me before I could do any tests but now I have you back," said Amachi.

"Mommy and daddy won't let you do anything to me," sobbed Kin.

"If you mean Tayuya and Naruto, I'm counting on them to come and rescue you. You see Kin you are the bait for my trap," said Amachi with a smirk.

"Take the little shit to lab 3. Begin experiment 12234 right away," barked Amachi.

"Sir Yes Sir" replied the two sound jounin as they escorted subject 2202 (Kin) to lab 3. Upon arrival they strapped Kin to a metal table and began hooking up various wires and probes all over her body.

"Alright, flip the switch," ordered Amachi.

Kin began to scream and writhe in pain as 2,000 volts of electricity entered her body.

(This voltage would kill a normal human instantly, but as Kin is a Jinchuriki she can withstand much higher voltages.)

"Damn, the demon cat has not awakened," said Amachi. "Increase to 4,000 volts"

Tears began streaming down Kin's cheeks as she lapsed in to unconsciousness. That was when it happened.

In Kin's mind

"Kin, Kin, can you hear me?" a sweet sounding voice called out

"W-who's there?" stuttered Kin.

"I am the two tailed demon cat, Bijou. Don't worry, I will not harm you. They may call us demons but we're not evil. My father is the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto. Orochimaru captured me and tricked my father into attacking Konoha. Anyway, if you use a little of my chakra they should stop electrocuting you," said Bijou

In the lab

Kin's eyes began to glow purple and the whisker marks on her face darkened as the straps securing her to the table disintegrated.

"Crap, we didn't expect her to tap into the demon's chakra so soon." said a scientist. In a matter of minutes lab 3 was completely destroyed.

"Good work Kin," applauded Amachi. "Take the girl to her cell"

Back with Naruto and Tayuya

"I want to rescue Kin now, but maybe we should call for some backup," suggested Naruto.

"There's no time. We have to save Kin now," snapped Tayuya

"You're right. We know where Amachi's base is, so what the hell are we waiting for?" agreed Naruto.

They then set out to find a boat to take them to Amachi's island.

"Hey you, can you take us to the big island out in the middle of the lake?" asked Naruto.

The sailor (who was an unusually large man) began to shake with fear. "Hell no, that place is cursed. People go there and are never seen again."

At this point Tayuya was fuming. "I don't fucking care about your stupid curse. The madman that lives on the island has our daughter, and you, blubberbutt, are going to help us save her or I will kill you." The enraged Kunochi pulled out a kunai as if to prover her point.

"Alright, already I'll take you. It's your funeral," said the sailor.

The three of them got into the sailor's boat. As they got closer to the island the sky began to darken, the sailor wanted to turn back, but Tayuya wouldn't let him. After all when a highly trained ninja threatens you, you don't argue, unless you're looking for a serious ass-whooping. Everything was fine until BOOM FLASH CRACK, a clap of thunder rang out, and the boat was struck by lightning.

Tayuya managed to grab the sailor get the two of them back to shore, but there was no sign of Naruto.

"Shit, I finally found someone that actually cared about me and I lose him to a lightning strike," said Tayuya as she began to cry.

In the lake

Unbeknownst to Tayuya, a mysterious fishlike creature found Naruto unconscious and took him to recuperate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for the long delay between Chapters. I have been very busy with school and work. Anyway here it is

Chapter 4 of Naruto and Tayuya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Tayuya would still be alive.

Chapter 4

"You're finally up I see," said a girl who appeared to be no more than Ten years old.

"Where am I, who are you and what's with all the bandages?" asked Naruto.

"I am called Isaribi, you are at my house at the far end of the village. I must ask you to leave immediately," said Isaribi.

"W-what, I don't understand, first you save me and then you tell me to leave as soon as I come to. What's going on here? I want the truth," said Naruto.

"It's none of your buis-," Isaribi was cut off by Naruto realizing how he wound up in her house.

"Crap, my daughter, she was kidnapped by Amachi. I must go save her," said a visibly upset Naruto.

"If Amachi has her, it's too late. You were out for two days. He's had plenty of time to do sick things to her," said Isaribi. (not those things she's a five year old girl not even Orochimaru himself was that twisted.) "Now for the last time, leave, and never come back."

"Alright, I'll leave," said Naruto

He got his things and left the house. He was shocked to find the outside of the house covered with graffiti saying things like: "Sea demon", and "Amachi's whore" among others. Naruto was beginning to realize why this girl was so miserable and why she wanted him to leave.

_Flashback Jutsu_

_A four year old Naruto was running for his life. "You're dead demon brat" "I'll kill you for what you did to me" The two jounin began pelting Naruto with rocks and kunai. "We've got you now you little snot"_

_Naruto would have died right then and there if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of the 3__rd__ Hokage._

"_What's going on?" asked a perturbed Sarutobi. _

"_We were just taking out the trash Hokage-san," said the older jounin. _

"_How dare you attack this defenseless boy! You two are a disgrace to all shinobi. I am herby stripping you both of your rankings. You are now and forever more civilians. I warn you that if you or anyone else is caught harming this boy again they will be banished from Konoha. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" barked Sarutobi._

"_Y-yes Hokage-San, it won't happen again," said the two ex-jounin as they left._

"_Now Naruto, I think it's time you move in with my son and his wife Kurenai," said Sarutobi kindly._

"_You mean it, they actually want to take me in?"_

"_Of course they do Naruto . Unlike most people they see you as the little boy you are, not as a monster." _

_Flashback Jutsu Release_

"That was the day my life changed forever," thought Naruto. " I bet this poor girl has never had anyone like that."

Isaribi had walked outside to make sure Naruto was really leaving.

"Why is your house covered with all this hurtful graffiti Isaribi" asked Naruto kindly.

"The people here see me as a monster because I was the only one to ever come back from the island," answered Isaribi.

"I see," said Naruto. "You know I was like you when I was a kid. Most of the people in my village hated me because I have a demon sealed inside me. However there were always people who saw me for who I was and not the monster inside me. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for the third hokage," Naruto told Isaribi.

"No one here cares one little bit about what happens to me. They want me dead," said a sad Isaribi

She turned to enter the house when suddenly a group of four boys began pelting her with rocks.

Naruto ran in front of her and caught all the rocks. "What do you think you're doing, you little brats. You don't throw rocks at people like that," yelled a very angry Naruto.

"But mister, she's a monster," said one of the boys.

"THAT'S IT, leave now or I will personally cripple you for life," screamed Naruto. The boys ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Naruto then turned to Isaribi,

"Are you alright Isaribi?" asked Naruto. He never expected her reply though.

"Just leave, leave and never come back here," said Isaribi.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving right now to save my daughter, but you're not a monster Isaribi, you're just an innocent girl who has been used by a terrible man. Good-bye, I hope to see you again," said Naruto as a single tear streamed down his cheek.

Naruto made his way back to Uzumaki Ramen, only to find a very upset Tayuya.

"Tayuya, it's alright. I'm still alive," said Naruto softly

"NARUTO," said an overjoyed Tayuya, "don't you ever do anything like that again dipshit. I thought I had lost you."

"I was saved by this fishgirl named Isaribi," said Naruto with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why are you so sad Naruto?"

"Isaribi is just like you, me, and Kin. The people here treat her like a monster. I want to help her."

"Of course we should help her, but we have to save Kin first," said Tayuya.

With that they hired another boat and were able to reach the Island safely.

In Amachi's complex

"Uh Amachi?"

"What is it you imbecile?" asked Amachi

"W-well y-you s-s-see the girl's p-parents have arrived on the island and they look pretty pissed off."

"WHAT, how did this happen? Send the fish-whore after them."

"Yes Sir" said the crony.

Back to the outside of the Complex

"I think the door is that way, Naruto," said Tayuya.

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto.

Tayuya let out a sigh "Naruto, do you see that big flashing neon sign?"

"Yes"

"Well what does it say?"

"It says AMACHI'S SECRET BASE ENTER HERE," said Naruto as his face went red with embarrassment.

"Well let's go in," said Tayuya

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further, Naruto," said the fish girl.

"Isaribi?" spluttered Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Amachi made me into this fish monster. He said if I help him he will turn me back into a normal human. I'm sorry but I have to kill you," answered Isaribi as she lept at Naruto. Naruto however refused to fight back.

A/N Next Chapter will (hopefully) conclude the Isiribi saga. I am having some trouble with the fight scenes (naruto vs Amachi) and also how Naruto will get Isiribi to join him). This means that the next chapter will not be up right away.

Coming Soon:

My as of yet untitled naruhina story.

look for the first chapter to be up in about a week.


End file.
